Prior art regarded as useful for the understanding, searching and examining of this invention will be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,249; 4,170,061; 4,541,175; 4,670,984; 4,750,267; and the teachings of record in each of such noted U.S. Letters Patent.